legomarveltheoriginalheroesvideogamefandomcom-20200213-history
Story Arcs
'' The Amazing Spider-Man Comic Arcs: '''Crescent Moon:' Spider-Man swings into the action as the evil mastermind Doctor Otto Octavius Doc Ock assembles a group of villains and steers towards Oscorp to steal a machine with the power to attract the moon. Halloween Box Of Horrors: Spider-Man is a caught in a web of LEGO Trouble as the Meanie Green Goblin gatecrashes his son Harry's Halloween Party with a plan of explosive altitude. Monkey Buisness: John Jameson trails a super-villain of the air escaping with a stolen artifact. The Vulture has stolen the Monkey totem and along with the Lizard, the sandy Sandman and the Shocking Shocker. Trouble In Transylvania: A Meteorite falls down from the sky and a sick black ooze is unleashed turning all manners of legos into symbiotes. Spider-Man enjoying a getaway away with love Liz Allan stumbles upon the escaped Venom with the help of the Kingpin of Crime unleashes all matter of hell. ''Movie Arcs: '''Spider-Man:' Swinging into the birth of a hero and the action of the first film, the player pits Spider-Man agains a very green goblin with the plan to take down the city's webcrawling hero. Spider-Man 2: Swinging back Spider-Man deals with the loss of love with Mary Jane and suspicions of a best friend as well as a new villain with more tentacles than necessary. Spider-Man 3: Spider-Man takes the LEGO Battle to himself as a strange black ooze overtakes him at the same time as making him stronger. Just as the rise of two super-villains overtakes the Sandy Sandman and the Venomous Venom. ''The Incredible Hulk Comic Arcs: '''Taken In:' Smashing into the fray comes the Incredible Hulk by day an ordinary scientist Bruce Banner who is forced by both sides to deal with a villain with close ties to his history and transformation into a beast. An Abomination: The Hulk is tasked with dealing with a beast super-villain matching his own power known as the Abomination who like the former Absorbing Man has assembled a posse of super-villains to steal the chemical that made him a monster and also made Bruce become the Incredible Hulk. B-B-Beast: The Hulk is confronted by the super-villain madman monster the Bi-Beast who with a group of villains of his own plans to raise an army of his own to be his loving family Smashing The Stone: The Hulk faces his last villain the evil Moonstone who with an assembled menagerie of villains turned monsters she plans an electriv overblast to burn away all lego's apart from her and her new monster collection. '' The Uncanny X-Men Comic Arcs: '''Fast Like A Wolverine:' Logan the Wolverine leads a campaign agains the villain Magneto and his plan to lead a massive city wide blackout. Deadly Like A Storm: Storm heads out to stop the Magneto associate Mystique and her plans to use her powers. Seeing the Cyclops: The Cyclops is mended from his attack from Phoenix and then sent out to stop her upon learning she still to be alive. Unleash The Beast: The Beast under orders from Professor Xavier heads out to stop the villain Juggernaut from reuniting the Brotherhood of Mutants and unleashing them on the cure. ''Movie Arcs: '''X-Men:' Join the X-Men for the adventure and mayhem of the first motion picture as the evil Magento plans to use the super-hero Rogue to power a machine to extinquesh all normal legos out there. X-Men 2: Clawing and Storming back into the adventure is Wolverine and Storm as Magento returns with the villainous Mystique as a new villain emerges the one responsebile for what Wolverine has become. The Last Stand: The X-Men take on their biggest enemy yet: One of their own one with anger filled powers beyond their own or Magneto. ''Fantastic Four Comic Arcs: '''The Doom Dilemma:' The Doom Dilemma: Doctor Doom plans a twisted plot on the planet of Nu World. Along with Dragon Man, Puppet Master, Red Ghost and Wizard. Nothing's Impossible: The Impossible Man breaks a treaty with the Fantastic Four and plans a sacred plot along with Abraxas, Devos the Devastator, Brute & Aron the Watcher. The Anti-Galactus: Galactus along with Blastaar and the Frightful Four plan to trap the Fantastic Four in a face off competition competed on a lonely planet ruled by savages. Maxed Out: Maximus along with Lucia Von Bardas, Malice, Mole Man & the Living Monolith concoct a deadly plan involving fire, a potion, a city and an end of the world Esquire.